The Big Bad Wolf
by greengirl82
Summary: It's Halloween time at the BAU and that means costumes, candy and kids. What happens when a certain brunette is given a costume that catches the eye of the big bad Hotch?


**The Big Bad Wolf**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, and I don't even know who owns Halloween... Maybe kids and the candy companies? I also don't own Little Red Riding Hood...

Summary: It's Halloween time at the BAU and that means costumes, candy and kids. What happens when a certain brunette is given a costume that catches the eye of the big bad Hotch?

A/N: This popped into my head when I read **TigerLily888's** Halloween prompt "**Snow White and Aaron Hotchner"** Read it, it was amazing.

Thanks for reading, do remember that reviews are not only welcomed they're loved.

* * *

><p>Chauncey said, "A pessimists is a man who thinks all women are bad. An optimist is a man who hopes they are."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily sat at her desk, rubbing her aching hand while reading over her case file. She looked up when she saw a bag was plopped down on her desk by the giggling Garcia.<p>

"What the hell is this?" Emily asked the blonde.

"Your Halloween costume." Garcia said with a smirk.

Emily opened the bag and peeked at the costume then looked at Garcia, raising an eyebrow at her, "Are you high?"

"What?" Garcia asked, "It's a cute costume."

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Emily asked, "Well first of all the outfit, outside of the cape looks like it belongs at the Playboy Club. Since when has Little Red Riding Hood gone street walking?"

Garcia's jaw dropped, "Gumdrop, it's a cute outfit. A bodice, with a frilly skirt and a scrunchy top."

"Please so my girls can be on display for the BAU?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes, "No thanks."

"You're wearing it" Garcia said in a final tone, "You promised to wear a costume and help pass out candies at the party tonight."

"Yeah, pass out candy" Emily said, "Not for everyone to take a look at my..."

"Girls?" Garcia offered, "Well that's what you get for having an amazing rack."

Emily nodded at that, then shook her head, "I am not wearing that thing."

Emily sighed as she zipped up the skirt of her Little Red Riding Hood costume.

_'Oh Garcia, how I'm going to make you pay.'_ Emily thought to herself as she straightened the white bodice top.

"You know this sucks right?" JJ said coming out of the stall, in her sexy Alice In Wonderland costume, "I mean where the hell did she even find these kind of costumes? Who would make sexy outfits out of Disney characters?"

"Careful" Garcia said strolling in, "Don't want to say a disparaging remark and end up sued for copyright infringement."

Emily and JJ turned around with their jaws dropped in shock, "Why do you get to dress up as the Queen of Hearts, and in clothing that actually covers your body?"

"Yeah?" JJ said straightening the white apron on her Alice costume.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Because I paid for them?"

"Well I can't breath with this bodice and corset on" Emily said struggling with the top, "I mean look, the girls are practically on display."

"Bet you'll get a lot of woodsmen offering to walk you through the woods" Garcia teased but snapped her mouth close when she saw the simultaneous glares of both provocatively dressed women "What?"

"Their will be children here" JJ said, "I hardly think these are appropriate outfits."

"Well they were approved by me" Garcia said, "And as for the kids... well make sure the girls are covered."

Walking over to the door, "Now come on, lets get the show on the road."

Emily and JJ looked at each other and sighed, following the bubbly Queen of Hearts out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>Hotch looked up from his paperwork and smirked when he saw Jessica bring Jack into the BAU, dressed up as Superman. Chuckling he saw Jack "fly" up to his office.<p>

"Daddy" Jack said, "Look who I am."

Hotch dropped his pen, "Wow. Let me guess, Superman?"

"Yes" Jack said, "I got alot of candy when we trick-or-treated on the other floors."

"Really?" Hotch said teasingly, "Any good treats?"

"Uh huh" Jack said, "But Aunt Jessica said, I can't eat it until later."

"Aw" Hotch said fake pouting, "Guess that's right."

Hotch looked up and smirked when he saw Garcia came out dressed as the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland, and chuckled.

"Look, buddy" Hotch said seeing several other agents and BAU floor people dressed in costumes.

"Daddy" Jack said smiling, "Uncle Reid's dressed like a monster."

Hotch smirked when he saw Reid with a Frankenstein mask, but Morgan was dressed in his usual clothing and then his jaw dropped when he saw Morgan's face perked up as Garcia dragged Emily and JJ out on to the BAU floor.

Hotch covered his mouth to suppress the moan at the costumes. He knew both women were already gorgeous but he couldn't peel his eyes off the red caped Emily. _'Was she... Little Red Riding Hood?'_

"Wow" Jack said looking into the bullpen, "Those are cool costumes."

"Huh?" Hotch said, _'Shit, how could I forget my six year old son was here? Remain calm. Do not react to the costumed clad women.'_

"The costumes, Daddy" Jack said pointing, "Who's the one dressed as The Joker?"

"Oh, that's Anderson" Hotch said relieved that his son wasn't spotting the two under dressed agents.

"Look, there's Emmy" Jack said spotting his favorite brunette "She's got a cape on too."

"I noticed" Hotch said, _'Oh how I noticed... tied over those big, round and beautiful..._'

"Daddy?" Jack said, "Can I go show her my costume?"

"Sure, buddy." Hotch said, "I'll be down in a minute." 'Or five.'

Jack bounced down the catwalk and rushed over to Emily throwing his little body on hers, "Emmy."

"Hey, Jackie boy" Emily said kneeling down to be eye level, "Look at you, Superman."

"Uh huh" Jack said, eyeing the cape, "Are you a superhero too?"

Emily looked up and glared at the snickering Queen of Hearts, "No sweetie. I'm suppose to be Little Red Riding Hood."

"Oh like the movie" Jack said excited, "Cool. And Miss JJ is... Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yep" JJ said scratching the itchy hip from her costume, "Hope you didn't buy these costumes at a second hand shop."

"Pfft." Garcia said, "Hardly."

Emily turned her attention back to Jack, "How about we go around and get you lots of candy."

Jack grinned at her, throwing his arms around her, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Hotch watched the kneeling brunette. <em>'Little Red Riding Hood? I don't remember her being dressed so... provocatively to go to her Grandmother's house.'<em>

Hotch moaned when he saw Emily lean forward to hug Jack, and he could see her ample porcelain white skin.

He smirked when he saw Jack kiss her cheek while she got up and tugged the little skirt down, and walk over to collect candy. He couldn't decide which he wanted to stare at more, those long, luscious legs or the white bodice corset top with the two gorgeous breasts on display.

He suppressed the urge to growl when he saw overly done Joker (Anderson) openly staring at her chest.

Only when Jack seemed to start talking did Anderson pass over the candy for the little superhero.

When they walked over to the other agents desk, Hotch smirked when he saw Jack shoot the older man a glare, but that could just be because Anderson was dressed up as a villain not because he was openly staring at the barely covered agent.

He enjoyed watching his son walk around with his brunette agent to other desks and get candy, all the while keeping a watchful eye on how the men interacted with her.

Jack never left Emily's side until he saw JJ bring Henry and he smiled when he saw the little boy dressed up as a cowboy. Then the two boys were inseparable, going over their treats until Emily and JJ took the buckets away.

Emily knocked lightly knocked on Hotch's office and heard his "Come in."

"Hey" Emily said smiling, her lips matching the red cape she wore, "I just wanted to bring Jack's bucket of goodies up here so he doesn't get tempted."

"Oh" Hotch said trying to keep his eyes off her cleavage, "Thanks."

"You're not going to be tempted either?" Emily asked biting her lip seeing his eyes flicker between her and her chest, "You can resist it, right?"

"Huh?" Hotch asked his eyes going to her face, with a hint of blush on them, "What?"

"The candy" Emily said smirking, "You're not going to sneak a handful for yourself right?"

"Oh" Hotch said smirking, "No."

Raising an eyebrow to the man, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll try and resist" Hotch said looking back at her, staring at her legs.

* * *

><p>Emily felt her heart flutter when she saw the way he was looking at her and decided to test out this theory.<p>

"My Agent Hotchner, what big eyes you have" Emily said coyly sitting down in the visitor's chair.

"All the better to eye you with, my dear" Hotch said licking his lips.

"My Agent Hotchner, what big hands you have" Emily said smirking at the man in front of her as he got up.

"All the better to touch you with, my dear" Hotch said stood in front of her.

Emily looked up at him with a smirk on her face, reached over cupping his manhood she heard his breath hitched releasing a sighed at the touch as she massaged him.

"My Agent Hotchner, look how big you are" Emily said with a grin on her face.

"All the better to pleasure you with, my dear" Hotch said leaning down bringing her up to him and pulling her into kiss.

Hotch grabbed the brunette by the waist maneuvering over to his office couch, he could feel her moaning against his lips while pulling at his suit jacket, tugging him out of it.

"Oh God" Emily moaned when she felt Hotch's mouth go to her neck nipping at the soft flesh then leaving a trail of kisses that she knew would become hickeys.

Hotch's hands went to the front of her bodice outfit, trying to pop open the buttons. He pulled back and groaned in frustration when he couldn't get the shirt open.

"How the hell did you get into this thing?" Hotch asked in annoyed frustration.

Chuckling at his lack of ability, "It wasn't easy" Emily said popping the latch on, "It's not just a bodice, it's a chastity belt."

"Would you rather not be doing this?" Hotch asked raising an eyebrow at her and seeing the smirk leave her face, "Since when do chastity belts look like this? Because you're suppose to be Little Red Riding Hood."

"More like Little Red Riding Hood, street walker edition" Emily muttered as she pulled Hotch's tie off him tossing it behind them, and going to pull him from his shirt, "Too many damn buttons."

"Guess that makes me the Big Bad Wolf?" Hotch said with a smirk as she pulled the shirt off him and heard it hit the floor.

Grabbing her costume he tugged it off her body his mouth practically salivating at the porcelain skin.

His mouth went to her chest, sucking on the tip bringing it to a peak then biting lightly, secretly pleased he was leaving his marks all over her ivory skin.

Emily groaned lightly as she grabbed the top button of Hotch's work slacks, roughly pulling them off along with his boxers.

She could hear him kick himself free of them as he dropped himself onto the couch with her on top of him.

Emily could feel Hotch pull the hem of her skirt up, ripping her free from her panties and tossing them on the floor.

"I'll get you another pair" Hotch murmured when he saw the look she shot him, "I'll get you two pairs..."

* * *

><p>Emily just smirked lining herself to him before sliding down on him, both overwhelmed at the first touch of contact.<p>

"Oh God" Hotch muttered lightly, groaning when she pciked up the pace moving faster, "You trying to kill me?"

"Not yet" Emily chuckled seeing him open his eyes and stare at her with lust and want, "I haven't had my fun yet."

Emily got up, briefly losing contact but smirked when she heard him groan in protest.

"Emily" Hotch protested, but sighed when she got back on him and moving up and down, grabbing his hands to let him cup at her breasts.

"Mm, like that?" Emily moaned when Hotch's hands ran across her nipple flicking it.

"Seems like you do too" Hotch said grunting as she rode him back and forth faster.

He could feel the heat pooling to his stomach and knew it wouldn't be long now, but he had no intention of ending this before yet so he grabbed Emily by the waist as he sat up and pounced on her so she was lying on the couch.

Emily giggled as she bit her lip, "Oh I see you like to be on top, huh?"

"Always" Hotch said smirking as he kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip as to dominate the kiss.

He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and moved within her hard but controlling the pace. He saw that the look of amusement turned to one of pleasure as she bit her lip to keep from screaming out.

"That's why I get to be on top" Hotch said, continued that move over and over again. She bit into his shoulder and only heard him grunt at the contact while she fell over the edge.

"Oh God" Emily said gasping for air, "Where the hell you learn to do that?"

Hotch panted as he brought his mouth to hers kissing her deepening the kiss as he thrust once more and fell over the edge with her.

Hotch rolled off Emily and grabbed her by the waist pulling her close to his body. Both dark haired agents tried to capture their breath.

Hotch felt her nuzzle her head into his shoulder while he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So tell me" Emily said kissing his chest, "You liked playing the Big Bad Wolf?"

"With you?" Hotch said smiling, "Always."

Emily looked up over at the office window, "So they can't see in here?"

"Nope" Hotch said, "But we can definitely see down there."

"Good" Emily said, "Because there is no way to explain why Little Red Riding Hood was getting it on with an FBI Agent."

Hotch smirked, "I could always come up with something, a plausible alibi."

Emily raised an eyebrow and snickered, "What you were investigating the deaths of a fairy tale?"

"A pretty popular one at that" Hotch said grinning and tickling her stomach as he sighed, "You had no idea how much I've wanted you since you've come back."

"Well then I guess I'm glad that Garcia got me this costume even if I was leered at by every guy on the BAU floor" Emily said.

"At least not the guys on our team" Hotch said looking over at her, "Right?"

Emily bit her lip and wrinkled her nose, as she shook her head.

"You're telling me that Dave, Morgan and..." Hotch said, "Why the hell am I not surprised by them. But Reid too?"

Emily shrugged, "He kept spouting off some fact about the interpretation of Little Red Riding Hood and the parable of it about some sexual awakening. Something along the lines of the cape symbolizing the hymen..."

Hotch wrinkled his eyebrow at that, "That just sounds like some Reid random fact. Disgusting but not too bad."

"He was staring at my breasts the entire conversation" Emily said laughing when she saw Hotch's eyes shot up at that "I know Reid, right?"

"I'm going to have to have a little talk with Junior when this is all over" Hotch said pulling her close to him, "I don't care if he is dressed as Frankenstein, no one gets to leer at my woman."

Emily's head shot up, "What?"

"What?" Hotch asked back then smirked, "Yeah you heard me, my woman."

Shrugging her shoulder, "And the Alpha Male Award goes too..." Emily said laughing when he went to her neck, "Ah I see leaving some more of your handiwork there, huh?"

"Mm hmm" Hotch said, "Letting the whole world they can look but not touch. Hell they're lucky they get to look."

Emily just pulled him in closer, "We better get back out there, before someone comes looking for us."

"In another five minutes" Hotch said kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Alexandre Dumas said, "Happiness is like those palaces in fairy tales whose gates are guarded by dragons; we must fight in order to conquer it."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

See the review button? He said if you really loved him, you'd leave a review.

A/N: This one was inspired when I read **TigerLily888's "Snow White and Aaron Hotchner"** so go read that, it was amazing...


End file.
